<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swing, Baby, Swing! by MetalMistress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471495">Swing, Baby, Swing!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress'>MetalMistress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor being Alastor, Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor loves you and is soft towards you because you are SPECIAL to him god dammit!, And He'd Kill For Her, Angst, Blood Magic, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, It's Barely Even There, Minor Angst, Music, Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Reader has PTSD because she witnessed Alastor's death, Reader is Alastor's Softspot, Reader is an old friend of Alastor, Reader looks like the grim reaper, Romantic Fluff, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Song Lyrics, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie - Freeform, talk of death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Foot traffic in the Hotel has fallen ever so slightly thanks to the interfering of Alastor. Looks like all those arguments he started between patrons are coming back to bite everyone in the ass. Charlie has the bright idea to throw a little party, included with cheap booze, music, the like. With a little help from Alastor, the parlor is quickly decorated. However, Charlie has a little stage fright because the last time she did a little song and dance, it didn't go so well.</p><p>Thankfully, you have a hidden talent that not even Alastor knew about!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swing, Baby, Swing!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hel-lo, my sweets!! I've got one question for you;<br/>Did you miss me? ♥</p><p>A couple of you asked me to continue the story, and since I was BLOWN AWAY by the amount of hits it got, I decided why the fuck not!<br/>('Scuse my horrible language, I'm the little sister of a loud-mouthed Drag Queen and I have no filter because he didn't either and was the one who taught me to cuss.)</p><p>This story is a mix of fluff, humor, and a teeeeeny bit of smut towards the end.<br/>I'm gonna say this now; I've been made aware that some readers get uncomfortable around smutty topics, so I'm gonna try to leave the full-blown smut towards the end of my fics from now on. There will be sexual humor throughout the fics, because the Reader is a sexy little minx and Alastor has a problem with keeping his hands to himself. Strange, considering the man doesn't like to be touched. Double standards, I say!</p><p>I'm not complaining though. 😂</p><p>ANYWAY I wanted to say this because after thinking about it, I realized that some folks probably see the 'Explicit' Rating and get uncomfortable when they realize there is smut in it when all they wanted to do is read some fluff and laugh a little.<br/>I don't wanna be an asshole, so I'm gonna do that from now on so that you lovely people are safe. ♥</p><p>Love you guys! Feel free to talk to me if you have questions or concerns or see that I fucked up somewhere in the fic.<br/>As always, love yo faces, and enjoy the fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49461575946/in/dateposted-public/">  </a>
</p><p>(<em>Art done by Alfa Lyr AKA @Alfa_Lyr on Twitter.</em>)<br/>
(<em>All rights reserved to artists.</em>)<br/>
(<em>I'm just a stupid fangirl.</em>)</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Now that you were back in Alastor's life, he was definitely never letting you go. He made that perfectly clear to you that he'd protect you just as he done in life so long ago.</p><p>That meant you went wherever he went.</p><p>Business meeting to keep his Overlord territory secure? You went with him. Raising havoc in other parts of Hell? You went with him.</p><p>His room at the hotel? <em>You went with him.</em></p><p> </p><p>You definitely didn't mind. Your hips and legs might be strongly protesting after being... 'active' all night, but you definitely didn't mind. Neither did Alastor, obviously. Bastard always got a smug grin on his face whenever he saw your knees wobble down the hallway. Of course, like the gentleman (at least, to you) that he is, he'd rush over and help you and would purr something devilish into your ear-- something along the lines of; "Was I too rough last night, sweetheart? I keep forgetting that you're such a <em>delicate</em> little flower...." </p><p>..To which you'd promptly remind him that you're a <em>poisonous flower </em>and you are certainly <em>not</em> delicate, by any stretch of the imagination. If anyone should know that, it would be <em>him.</em></p><p>It wasn't only Alastor chopping people up and poisoning them in New Orleans, you know!</p><p>The pair of you had just gotten done meeting with one of his biggest rivals-- a demon named Vox. The guy had a TV for a freaking head, looked like a total dork with that little hat on too. Alastor made a point to mention to you that while you were there, to try not to piss Vox off completely. You could irk and irritate him, but don't send him spinning into a violent rage. When you questioned why, he explained that he has the unique ability of electrical interference. This wasn't bad for the pair of you-- you could both take him on in a fight and live if you put some effort into it-- but Alastor's main concern was that if Vox got too angry it would cause a hell-wide black out. While Alastor dislikes most of modern technology, there were a couple thing he still enjoyed using. The radio obviously being one of those things, for example. It concerned you when he explained this, because he also made you aware that his microphone was part of him. When you asked if the blackout could effect it, he laughed and said that it wouldn't. While he can broadcast all over hell with it, it's not connected to the actual radio towers by normal means. He explained that it's more of a loudspeaker, and even that description isn't entirely accurate. He said he could choose to broadcast to a simple pair of unconnected headphones if he so chose to. </p><p>It made you wonder just how powerful Alastor was. There was more up his sleeve than he let on, probably even more than you were aware. Alastor was a naturally secretive person, so it made sense that you didn't know the full extent of his abilities. That doesn't mean he didn't trust <em>you </em>however. He made it very clear when you were alive that he trusted you with his life. You proved your loyalty on more than one occasion.</p><p>He also made it clear that he cared deeply for you on the day of his death.</p><p>You remember hearing the dogs chasing after you both, having been sent by some stupid freaking hunters who had caught wind of some of the things you and Alastor had been up to. You remember Alastor telling you to run ahead, to split up and confuse the scent trail of the dogs. You were hesitant but when he told you to just do it, you had no choice but to run.</p><p>
  <em>"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine! Just run, Flower. Go, get to the house, hide, and wait for me. Go. GO!"</em>
</p><p>You still remember hearing his screams of agony echo as you ran through the swamp that night.</p><p>Alastor's voice brings you back to reality.</p><p>"Huh? What? I'm sorry... could you repeat that?" You asks softly, cowering ever so slightly because you know he hates to repeat himself more than once.</p><p>He sighs, and almost, just almost, becomes frustrated with you... that is, until he sees the sad look on your face. He knows what you're thinking of. It isn't hard to guess;</p><p>"You're thinking about that night, aren't you?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Alastor sighs, his ever-present smile becoming strained as he becomes mildly frustrated that you still feel guilty about his death, when HE was the one that told YOU to run. "It's not your fault! How many times do I have to tell you, I-"</p><p>"That's not the point!" You snap, halting in your tracks. Alastor widens his eyes, surprised. No one had ever yelled at him before. Most people knew that they would be slaughtered on the spot if they dare get snappy with him. Then again, you were not most people and he would <strong>never</strong> harm you. His black heart aches at the sight of fresh tears beginning to swell up in your eyes. You were going to cry, and in public no less! Oh no, no one was allowed to see you upset. Not on his watch! "Come here, darling." He says gently, taking you by the hand and guiding you into a nearby alleyway for privacy. Your heels click against the pavement as you sniffle and quietly try to gather your wits about you. Once he pulls you into his arms in the privacy of the alleyway, however, you break.</p><p>You bury your face into his chest to muffle the sounds of your sobs, letting everything out as he coos reassuringly at you that he's not upset with you and that he's just frustrated he cannot take away your pain. You understand what that's like. You wanted it so bad to be you that got attacked by the dogs instead. Alastor could always run faster than you. Maybe if it had been you instead, he would have lived?</p><p>He brings you back to reality once more with his smooth, charming voice; "Tell me what's wrong."</p><p>"I heard you scream." You murmur quietly.</p><p>He says nothing. You continue;</p><p>"I heard you, when they..." You pause to calm yourself, and then continue once more; "I wanted to be the one they found instead. I always thought that maybe if it had been me, you would have lived. You would have-"</p><p>"NO." Alastor shouts with such intense anger that it startles you. You yank yourself out of his grasp and cower before him in shock. Alastor realizes his mistake and opens his arms to you once more as he frowns apologetically in your direction. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."</p><p>You look up at him with a hesitant expression, but slowly ease yourself back into his arms none the less.</p><p>He runs his fingers through your hair in an attempt to soothe you. "I didn't mean to shout at you. I would never hurt you. Not you. Not my flower. Not my Nightshade."</p><p>"I know. The... the anger in your voice is what startled me."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I just got angry that you could even believe that. <em>If </em>I had lived, and I say 'If' because I'm not sure if I would have, I don't think it could even be counted as truly living."</p><p>"What? Why? You'd be alive though."</p><p>"But I wouldn't have <em>you."</em></p><p>You stare at him in shock and open your mouth to respond, but you can't find the words so you just shut your mouth. He smiles, and doesn't say anything else. But, he doesn't have to. He knows you understand. </p><p>"Let's go back to the hotel, hm? I get the feeling that we're needed there." He says softly while taking hold of your hands and rubbing your knuckles with his thumbs, affectionately. Silently, you nod. He gives you a genuine smile, and leans down to press a kiss to your lips. When you part he says;</p><p>"Alright. Onward!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Looks like Alastor was right.</p><p>When you walk in, Charlie is frantically pacing back and forth across what looks to be another pool of blood... and by the gleeful look on Alastor's face, he's likely had something to do with it. Of course. Once she hears the door slam shut behind you, she perks her head up and glares directly at Alastor, confirming your suspicions that he indeed had something to do with it. Damn it Alastor, why do you always have to stir the pot?</p><p>She marches right over to him, pointing her finger angrily at him as she begins to sternly talk to him; "Alastor! Another couple of patrons fought again, and bled out on the rug. We just found them and have no idea how long they've been there! You did this again, didn't you?!"</p><p>Alastor smiles down at her; "Maybe!"</p><p>She sighs, and tugs at her hair. Obviously, she's stressed out.</p><p>"Al, you can't keep doing this! We're losing business! Not a lot of people want to stay at the hotel now!"</p><p>Alastor rolls his eyes, and waves his hand dismissively at her concerns. "We'll just throw a fundraiser or something. Something fresh to get their attention again."</p><p>"Fundraiser? Well, we could use the money... Hey! I got an idea! What about a party? There could be music, drinks, and-"</p><p>"Drugs?" Angel Dust suggests, having overheard the conversation as he enters the room.</p><p>"Dancing." Charlie says, pointedly ignoring Angel's suggestion. He shrugs and rolls his eyes and plops down on a couch nearby. His gaze moves from Charlie to Alastor, whom he winks salaciously at. Alastor shudders, and moves ever so slightly closer to you as he becomes WILDLY uncomfortable with Angel's flirtations. However, Angel isn't even paying attention, having found interest in the music playing on his phone. You can tell he's still mildly listening to Charlie as she rants about what she could do for the party.</p><p>Then, Charlie comes to a realization.</p><p>"Oh.. that would never work..." She mutters, her entire character seeming to deflate. Alastor looks mildly confused. When she looks back up, she explains;</p><p>"It wouldn't work because I'd have to get some talent to sing. <em>I</em> couldn't do it... because.. well. The last time I did a song and dance it didn't... end so well."</p><p>Hm. That does seem like quite the predicament. Maybe you could help?</p><p>"Perhaps.. I could lend my assistance ...?"</p><p>Angel, Charlie, and even Alastor stare at you with wild confusion. Angel looks like he didn't even know you coul speak, and Charlie looks excited, but confused as to how you could help.... and Alastor looks surprised that you would even offer your assistance, because he honestly has no idea how you'd help, either. As far as he knows, you haven't expressed an interest in the musical industry.</p><p>"How?" Charlie asks, sounding slightly hopeful.</p><p>"Well, I... have quite the career in singing, here in Hell..."</p><p>This is news to Alastor. He had no idea you could sing, much less had a CAREER in it.</p><p>Sensing his confusion, you calmly explain; "Upon arriving in hell, I had to make a living somehow. I was... uncomfortable with most of the suggestions and propositions made to me, so I did something that I always wanted to do in life, but never had the courage to do; I sang. It was all I had. My... specialty in life isn't exactly something I'm able to make a business out of down here. Anyway, ever heard of the Spectral Siren?" </p><p>Alastor feels a chill run through his body. That was you?</p><p>The Spectral Siren was a voice-- that's all she was. No one knew who she was, she just sang on the radio sometimes. She was quite well known. One demon-- someone who was known for being quite secretive-- played recordings of whoever the woman was on the radio for all to hear and introduced her as the 'Spectral Siren'. Alastor never listened to that particular radio station himself. He tried once when he heard how popular the supposed Spectral Siren was, but couldn't stand the announcer's annoying shrilly voice and promptly switched to another radio station. If only he had known, perhaps he could have forced the demon to reveal your identity. He could have found you so much sooner! DAMN that makes him mad! He makes a mental note to find and kill the demon responsible for recording you, later.</p><p>Charlie gasps as she connects the dots; "That's YOU?! I wondered why your voice sounded so familiar! Especially with all of the... echo-y, multi-voices-talking-at-once thing you got going on whenever you speak."</p><p>You nod. "Mhm. If you want, have Alastor advertise that the Spectral Siren will be singing live at the Hotel. The promised identity reveal of the Siren should bring you a decent amount of attention."</p><p>Charlie squeals, and runs off to tell Vaggie and the rest of the crew what's going on.</p><p>"I guess.. I'll go help her?" Angel says, before trotting off after Charlie. </p><p>Alastor looks down at you with a bewildered look on his face; "My dear, I didn't know you could sing!"</p><p>You smile shyly up at him and give a short nod. "Yes. I actually planned to use the radio to try and find you, but the guy forced me to make recordings of myself so he could play it on air whenever he felt like it. Wouldn't let me anywhere near the studio when he went live."</p><p>Alastor's eye twitches as his ever present smile becomes strained. He was definitely going to find and kill this guy later. "I suddenly have the <em>strangest </em>urge to find this person and wring his neck for some reason!"</p><p>You snort. "I'll give you his address later. First things first, how are we doing to decorate the parlor?"</p><p>Alastor scoffs. That's the easy part!</p><p>He just snaps his fingers, and soon the entire room has been cleaned and lit up with decorations. There are little tables set out for people to sit at, each covered with plates of various kinds of food. You take one look at the food and look at Alastor, giving him a pointed look. "Alastor..."</p><p>He sighs and snaps his fingers again, taking away the poisoned Jambalaya. "Fine."</p><p>You give him a soft smile; "Trust me, I understand the sentiment behind it. I just don't want you to get in trouble. Charlie actually sounded really angry."</p><p>Alastor laughs; "She won't harm me."</p><p>"No, but her <em>father</em> might."</p><p>Alastor stops laughing, immediately, although his smile never fades or falters. "Good point!" </p><p>You giggle and shake your head at his antics, before realizing you should probably go get ready for the party. "I'm going to head up to your room and-"</p><p>"Our." He corrects you.</p><p>You blush. "...<em>Our </em>room and get ready. I think I have everything I'll need in a bag somewhere... If I need to, I'll just make a portal to the void storage unit I rent and yank anything I need out of there. In the mean time, why don't you make that announcement?"</p><p>"Sure, I can do that! Anything for my flower!"</p><p>You smile, as your cheeks deepen in color. "You flatterer.."</p><p>He just smiles flirtatiously at you while leaning against his microphone, using it as a cane. The way his half-lidded eyes just seem to stare into your soul makes you get all flustered. You cover your cheeks with one hand and wave your other hand at him, frantically in an attempt to get him to stop staring at you so... <em>lustfully</em>.</p><p>"No! Don't look at me like that!"</p><p>He tilts his head, the smile on his face growing even wider.</p><p>"Ohhh crap. No, no you- don't!"</p><p><em>"Nightshade..."</em> He purrs, slowly standing up straight.</p><p>"No. Alastor, <span class="u">no</span>!"</p><p>My sweet, sweet,<em> delectable </em>darling..." He seductively drawls, striding closer to you while crossing his arms behind his back. </p><p>You try to back away on shaky legs, giggling nervously. "No no no. Uh-uh. No, you get AWAY from me."</p><p>"My pretty doll... My seductive, sensual sweetheart..."</p><p>You stand still, trembling as you try to lean away from Alastor as he approaches you. When he stands in front of you, he just stares down at you.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49462973597/in/dateposted-public/">  </a>
</p><p>You whimper, arms up in surrender, as he slowly leans down towards you until he's practically nose-to-nose with you. Alastor's eyes flicker up and down as he inspects your entire face and he's reveling in the way you're trembling with anticipation, your body is braced for whatever dirty thing he has in mind for you. By now you're blushing horridly, and are squealing like a stuck pig, but he doesn't seem to pay that any mind. His eyes, his gorgeous, deep red eyes slowly slide down your face, only stopping at your neck. You swallow thickly which in turn causes your throat muscles to flex, and his eyes follow the movement, utterly captivated by it. Then his eyes snap up to yours, and he draws in a deep breath....</p><p>...and boops you on the nose.</p><p>You stand there in confusion and blink a few times before the gesture registers in your mind. Then you get <em>adorably</em> irritated.</p><p>"...REALLY?!"</p><p>He smiles big and proud, and rapidly nods. </p><p>"That... <strong>that's it</strong>?!"</p><p>"Yes!" He exclaims, eyes wide and happy.</p><p>"You.. you evil... Evil bastard!" You say, before bursting into laughter.</p><p>Alastor rapidly nods, entirely agreeing with you. He <em>is </em>an evil bastard, he tries very hard to be one, thanks so much for noticing!</p><p>
  <em>But you can be just as evil.</em>
</p><p>"Ohhhh, you're in for it now."</p><p>"Oh? Am I? Do tell, little flower, what could you <em>possibly </em>do to me?" He says, giving you an expression that entirely says 'Try me.'</p><p>"No, no I don't think I will." You smirk up at him, tapping your lip deviously in thought.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Alastor tilts his head while raising one eyebrow. </p><p>"I'll leave you to stew about it. You'll see, though! Hahaaa, yes you will. Now, <em>honey, </em>go be a dear for me and make that announcement, hm?"</p><p>"Hmm.. if you insist."</p><p>"I do." You smirk. "Oh and, sit in the center of all the tables, would you?"</p><p>Alastor tilts his head at that. What an odd request. Just what were you planning, you devilish woman?</p><p>"Alright. I will. Any other vague, cryptic requests, my dear?"</p><p>"Nope! Just be a good boy for me, yeah?" You call, as you begin walking away.</p><p>"Good boy? What the-?! GOOD BOY?! What in the name of-! I am a MAN, you little- OOOOH you WICKED woman, you! CURSE you!" Alastor scolds you, uncharacteristically flustered at being called a 'good boy'. <em>Honestly, what kind of bullshit even is that.</em></p><p>You just giggle and continue to walk away. </p><p>
  <em>Oh, he is soooo in for it.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The room is crowded and packed with people who are excited to see who the famed 'Spectral Siren' is. Alastor had to admit, your idea certain worked out in the hotel's favor; they had a full house! Alastor is rhythmically tapping his nails on the table. He sat, just where you had told him to be. He was racking his brains for the meaning of what you had said;</p><p>
  <em>"Ohhhh, you're in for it now."</em>
</p><p>It was just a little bit of flirty fun, no harm done. What was the big deal? He was still mulling over it, when he could hear Charlie's squeal of excitement from a nearby table. He subtly looked over, and saw Charlie, Angel, Niffty, and Vaggie all sharing a table while Husk worked the bar and passed out drinks. They had invited him to sit with them, but he readily declined. He'd much rather sit by himself, alone, thank you!</p><p>Then, all the lights went out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>(<em>I HIGHLY recommend you listen to the song. It helps set the mood.. plus it's the song you sing.</em>)</p><p> </p><p>Then, a big bright spotlight came on and focused at the very top of the stairs, and by Lucifer, Alastor's heart nearly stopped at what he saw, and all he could think was;</p><p>"<strong>Oh</strong>. So <em>that's</em> what she meant by I'm 'in for it.' ...<em>Merde</em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49461609506/in/dateposted-public/">  </a>
</p><p>You stood at the top of the stairs, back facing the crowd while wearing a pretty little burgundy number and a matching cloche styled hat, swaying your hips to the beat. Alastor had to admit, his colors looked <em>damn </em>good on you. Your hair was perfectly curled and styled, and the dress made the permanent white skeletal designs on your skin stand out against the inky black parts of your skin. You looked beautiful, and it took his breath away. </p><p>Then, as the beat kicks up, you spin around and immediately begin to sing while slowly walking your way down the steps to the beat;</p><p><em>♪♫ I've got a bad boy, and that's alright with me...<br/>
</em> <em>His dirty laundry is nothing that I can't keep clean...<br/>
</em> <em>And when he needs an alibi...<br/>
</em> <em>He can use me... All night! ♪♫ </em></p><p>Alastor gawks at you in surprise. Your voice is <em>marvelous! </em>How did he not know about it sooner?! WHY did he not know about it sooner?! And those lyrics, those <em>devious, </em><em>naughty lyrics, </em>he knew that it was a message, just for him. All for him.</p><p>He smiles impishly at the thought.</p><p><em>♪♫ Oooh~<br/>
</em> <em>What's the fun in playing it safe... ?<br/>
</em> <em>Oooh~ I think I'd rather misbehave...<br/>
</em> <em>...Your way! ♪♫</em></p><p>You stop walking, place your hands on the back of your head, and swish your hips from side to side in perfect unison with the beat for dramatic effect, causing the fabric of dress to swish and swirl around your thighs before you continue walking again, almost to the steps of the long staircase.</p><p><em>♪♫ I'm just a bad girl, that's why we get along...<br/>
</em> <em>Won't make excuses for anything I'm doing wrong...♪♫</em></p><p>Oh, Alastor <em>entirely</em> agrees with that statement.</p><p><em>♪♫ I'll pull the trigger in a flash!<br/>
</em> <em>Watch out honey, step back! ♪♫</em></p><p>Shimmying your shoulders to the beat, you smile as you finally hit the bottom of the stairs and begin to slowly, teasingly dance your way into the crowd.</p><p>
  <em>♪♫ Oooh~<br/>
What's the fun in playing it safe...?<br/>
Oooh~ Wouldn't you rather misbehave...<br/>
...My way! ♪♫</em>
</p><p>As the beat picks up, so does the pace of your dance as you seductively twirl from table to table, until you come to a complete (ever so dramatic) stop, right in front of Alastor's chair, which happens to be facing away from the table, and right out to the crowd so you have clear access to his entire body. His eyes are bright, giddy with excitement, and his smile is absolutely cheerful and so wide that the corners of his eyes crinkle with delight. You cage him in his chair, slamming your hands down on the arms of his chair which effectively traps him in. He sits back all the way in his chair, as his eyes go half-lidded with utter, completely untamed lust and desire.</p><p>
  <em>♪♫ Oh baby, show me the money, my evil friend...<br/>
Let's go to Mexico, drink margaritas in sin...♪♫</em>
</p><p>Then you raise a hand and caress the side of his face as you lean in and breathily sing into his ear;</p><p>
  <em>♪♫ I'll light a candle for good luck,<br/>
Come on baby, lets-- ! ♪♫</em>
</p><p>Alastor's eyes go wide, his ears stand up at attention, and he <em>smiles</em> with surprised utter delight at the oh-so sexual implication of the lyrics, as you suddenly yank your body away and twirl around his chair while continuing to sing;</p><p>
  <em>♪♫ Oooh~<br/>
What's the fun in playing it safe?<br/>
Oooh~ I think I'd rather misbehave...<br/>
...Your way!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oooh~  What's the fun in playing it safe?!<br/>
Oooh~ I'd think I'd rather misbehave... ♪♫</em>
</p><p>Then you twirl away from Alastor, and slowly make your way back to the stairs, and slowly up them all while singing the final lyrics;</p><p>
  <em>♪♫ Oh, we're simply mad...<br/>
Simply mad...<br/>
Simply mad...<br/>
Simply maaaad!<br/>
Simply mad...♪♫</em>
</p><p>As soon as you reach the top of the stairs and do a bow, the <strong>entire fucking room </strong>stands up on their feet and begins shouting, cheering and clapping. Alastor is the first to let out a VERY loud wolf-whistle (Ironic, since he's a <em>freaking <span class="u">deer</span> demon</em>)</p><p>"THAT'S MY BABY! THAT'S MY GIRL!" He shouts, clapping wildly.</p><p>You giggle upon hearing his cry, even over the roar of the crowd (Lucifer knows he's loud enough!) when Angel Dust calls for Alastor's attention.</p><p>"AL!! You <strong>GOTTA</strong> get your girl to teach me to do that hip thing! If Valentino sees her do that shit, I'm gonna be out of a fucking <strong>JOB</strong>!"</p><p>Alastor chuckles while shaking his head and looks back up at you, still clapping and smiling at you.</p><p>You give him a little, playful salute, and head back to your room to change.</p><p>The lights come back on, and Charlie rushes over to Alastor. She bounces in place, unable to speak anything other than excited gibberish. Alastor is able to, however, catch something along the lines of 'That was so good!' and 'Oh My Dad, I'm so HAPPY! Morté was GREAT!" Meanwhile, Angel Dust and Niffty are wondering where they can get hot pink versions of that dress, and Vaggie is stuck in a panic because <em>oh damn that was the sexiest thing she's ever seen,</em> but also <em>OH DAMN THAT'S ALASTOR'S GIRLFRIEND!</em></p><p>Alastor is forced to converse with Charlie a little, as he waits for you to return. He doesn't really want to, if he's being honest. Alastor is always honest with himself.</p><p>Thankfully, he doesn't have to wait long as you suddenly walk back down the stairs wearing your usual dress. You arrive over to Alastor, and loop your arm around his. When you smile widely up at him, he smiles back down at you.</p><p>"Sooo, what did you think?"</p><p>"I think, you-"</p><p>"Heeeyyy, are youuuu, like....<em> *hiccup*</em>... The S-s-sssssiiiinger?" </p><p>Alastor's ears stand up straight, and his smile becomes strained, as the pair of you are approached and interrupted by a drunk guest. The drunken demon is chugging what appears to be a cheap bottle of booze, as he attempts to speak to you. You want to be polite but Alastor, however, doesn't want to give the guy the time of day, so he immediately pulls you behind him. "Yes, she is my-.... you know, I can't even call you 'my friend', that's insulting to my character. Come on dear! Let us flee from this... <em>thing.</em>" Alastor says, as he suddenly pulls you along behind him. You two try to lose him, but the crowd is intense. It takes you awhile to get out of the crowd, but you manage to do it! The pair of you flee up the steps and round the corner quickly, pausing once you two feel you are safe to catch your breath.</p><p>You are not safe. Somehow, the drunken guy found you, the bastard.</p><p>"Heeeeeyyyyy waaaait! I jus.... Ijusswannaasssome qu- *BURRRP*...questionss..."</p><p>Alastor looks at you and rolls his eyes exaggeratedly-- obviously, he's annoyed. He turns his head to address the guy, but before he can even get a word out, the guy has grabbed your arm and is staring at you, leaning in uncomfortably close.</p><p>"Heeyyy.. you're rreeeeaally prrrreetttyy..You know, you should... hehe... gimme a private show..."</p><p>You scoff, and rip your arm away. "Get off me, you nasty- Get away!"</p><p>"Aww, c-come on.... don't... don't be like that baby..."</p><p>Baby? BABY? Did Alastor's fuzzy ears just hear that right? Did this disgusting degenerate just call YOU baby AND ask you for a 'private show'?! Angry, loud, ear-splitting static can be heard behind you. You don't have to turn around to know that Alastor is pissed. <span class="u">No one</span> calls <strong><span class="u">his</span> </strong>baby <span class="u">their</span> baby, and <span class="u">NO ONE</span> hits on you in such a <strong>disgusting</strong> manner! You can already tell, this man has just signed his death warrant. As you squeeze your eyes shut and wait for the incoming explosion, you suddenly realize after a moment, that the static has stopped. When you open your eyes, the drunken man looks startlingly sober, as he stares behind you. It seems he's finally realized just who is standing behind you. You aren't nervous, you know you aren't in trouble. It's not your fault that this man can't keep his head out of his own ass. Honestly, if his brain were dynamite there wouldn't be enough to blow his hat off, it's so ridiculous. You keep very still, when you feel Alastor's hand on your shoulder. Then, you can feel his fingers in your hair. You can't even help the soft purr that comes out of your mouth as you can feel the tip of his claws lightly scratch your scalp as he parts your hair away from your neck. Goosebumps erupt on your arms as his hot breath tickles your skin, and then-</p><p>his hot, wet tongue slowly swipes up length of your neck and a soft moan erupts from your mouth.</p><p>For a moment, you are completely embarrassed to have moaned in front of a stranger, and a hot blush rises to your cheeks from the combination of the pleasure and your embarrassment, but then you realize what Alastor is doing;</p><p>The guy wants a show? He's gonna get a show, and it's going to be his last one.</p><p>Grinning, you allow yourself to close your eyes and relax. Tilting your head to give Alastor more access seems to please him, as you can hear him hum appreciatively. Alastor is staring right into the eyes of the demon, who is frozen in fear, as he lavishes your neck with kisses and love bites. Then, he steps closer and presses the front of his chest against your back, and you groan softly as his large hands slide around your body, from your sides and over your stomach, groping your body as he goes. The demon eventually gets enough sense to try and flee, but Alastor is faster. He snaps his fingers, and a mass of writhing shadow tentacles erupt from the ground through a portal. They reach up and grab the demon by his limbs and hold him still, forcing him to face the pair of you and continue to stare into Alastor's eyes as he showers your body with affection. You're softly panting, as excitement thrums through your entire body and through your veins like wildfire, and just when you think you can't take anymore--</p><p>Alastor bites down into your neck, hard enough to break the skin.</p><p>You yelp, but your pained cry turns into soft whimpers as Alastor groans at the taste of your blood on his tongue. He uses his tongue to soothe the bite as he suckles on it, to be perfectly certain that there will be a mark there. Once he's satisfied, he pulls his mouth off of your neck with a wet 'pop' and admires his handiwork.</p><p>Your skin has bruises, and he can see a perfect indentation of his teeth. Knowing that it will likely leave a scar pleases him... <em>greatly.</em></p><p>He looks back up at the demon and gets a wicked smile on his face.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49463334951/in/dateposted-public/">  </a>
</p><p>"<strong>...Ș͖̺H̢̘̫E͔̻̻'͇̫̻S͕͕̺ M͎̘̪I͖͕͜N̟͔̘E͍͓͜</strong>."</p><p>Alastor reaches his hand out, and twists his wrist, causing the tentacles to promptly drag the demon into the portal. You can hear his screams, as well as what is likely the sound the tentacles tearing into him slowly fade as the portal closes.</p><p>He stares for a moment longer, before his expression softens into something much more.. lustful looking. He looks over and down at you, smiling as you stare back up at him with those big, bright round eyes of yours. You're panting, and there is a faint blush that has settled over your cheeks. Obviously, the neck kisses and love-bites have affected you... and when Alastor pulls your body against his, you can feel that <em>you're not the only one.</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Alastor didn't want to wait. After that mess in the hallway, he had to get his hands on you.</p><p>He wanted you bad, and he wanted you now, and <em>nothing </em>is getting in his way now.</p><p>As soon as you're through the door, he slams it shut behind him and locks it and is immediately pinning you down to his bed before you even know it. He has you trapped, hands bracing himself on either side of your head. This causes him to tower over you in a dominating manner. Then, he admires the large bruise he left on your neck.</p><p>"You know, that will likely leave a scar ...but I can't say I'm disappointed about that. Now, <em>everyone </em>will know you're mine... and once I'm finished with you tonight, there will be no room for doubt that you belong to me...."</p><p>Then he slowly leans down until his lips are just barely brushing against yours and he deepens the tone in his voice as he says;</p><p>"...Just as I belong to you..."</p><p>Then, quick as lightning, he's on your neck again. You nearly scream as his teeth once again attack your neck, covering it with even more love bites and hickeys. You can feel him gather the fabric of your dress into his fist, just before he rips it straight down the middle. The cold air of the room shocks your system, causing you to shiver and your skin to erupt with goosebumps. However, in an attempt to warm you up, Alastor has wrapped one arm around your body to pull you close until you're pressed fully against him, and you can't help but gasps softly as you feel his absolute monster of a cock throb against your leg through the thin fabric of his dress pants.</p><p>He presses his lips against your earlobe, giving it a little nibble before he whispers; "You like the idea of that. Don't you? You like all of this. Being the only one who can make me feel this way. Being the only one who can turn me on and get my cock <em>rock hard."</em></p><p>You only whimper weakly in response, but your poor excuse for an answer does not please Alastor. It was not what he wanted to hear.</p><p>"Well? Do you, pet?"</p><p>
  <em>"Yes."</em>
</p><p>He smiles a soft grin down at you, one that doesn't make it seem like he's baring his teeth in a defensive manner. "Good. Are you my good girl?"</p><p>"Always.."</p><p>"Always, what?"</p><p>"Always, <em>sir."</em></p><p>A wicked grin crosses his lips, and he hums appreciatively.</p><p>"That's my girl. Now, let's see what we have going on underneath those undergarments, yes?"</p><p>You nod eagerly, and he reaches for your panties. But, when the tip of his fingers just barely brush against the waistband, he stops. Chuckling as you whine impatiently, he patiently corrects you;</p><p>"Ah-ah-ah, paaatience.. I can't very well join you if I'm not in the same state of undress, now can I? That's right, I can't. Be patient, kitten." He says, pressing a kiss to your forehead before he strips himself of his suit. You watch with hungry eyes-- you couldn't get enough of watching Alastor undress. He didn't just take his clothes off, he makes it a game. He'd do it slowly, and would tease you. He'd undo a button of his blazer, and then another... and if you became impatient or whined, he'd redo the buttons and undo them at an even slower pace. You learned very quickly on the first night that you spent with him that you had to be patient.</p><p>He was worth it, after all.</p><p>Your patience has paid off once more, as he reveals his naked form to you. The head of his cock is an angry pinkish red, swollen from being constricted in the tight confinements of his dress pants. Lean, but firm muscle is everywhere you look; his legs, his arms, his abdomen-- it's everywhere. For a tall skinny demon, he was surprisingly fit. He smirks down at you, knowing the effect that the vision of his nude body has on you. He takes in the way your hungry eyes roam his body, like a starved animal trying to choose which part it wants to devour first. </p><p>When his cock throbs within the grip of his hand, your entire body decides to chose <em>it</em> first.</p><p>You lick your lips, eyes switching back and forth from his cock and his face, before deciding to settle on his face. You stare up at him, waiting for him to continue. Then, you remember your manners.</p><p>"Please?" You ask, softly.</p><p>"Please what, my sweet Nightshade?"</p><p><em>"...Please touch me..." </em>You say, just barely above a whisper.</p><p>Alastor smiles mischievously down at you, and gives you a small nod. You sigh in relief and force your body to relax, as your hands rise up above you to grip the metal bars of the bed frame, revealing your entire body to Alastor, just the way he liked it. He purrs appreciatively and reaches once more for your panties, deciding to feel you through the thin layer of cloth. It almost drives you mad, knowing that all that's between you and ecstasy is a thin layer of cotton. However, your pussy has completely soaked the fabric, and Alastor can feel it when he puts the slightest amount of pressure, just where your clit would be. Your hips instinctively roll up into his touch, and you let out a soft moan.</p><p>"You are absolutely <em>soaked, </em>my dear." Alastor murmurs to you quietly, impressed at how excited you are. "Shall we get a closer inspection?"</p><p>You nearly give yourself whiplash, you nod so fast.</p><p>He smirks at your excited expression, and gives a gently nod of his own. "Alright. I'll give you want you want. Let's get those panties off, and then I want you to spread those legs for me. Remember, you have nothing to hide from me. I love every inch of you."</p><p>You nod, and lift your hips to aid him as he takes hold of the waistband and pulls it down your legs. After he tosses it aside, you shamelessly part your legs, revealing your glistening, wet pussy lips in all it's soaking wet splendor. He hums, and taps his chin in thought for a moment, before reaching that same hand down to your pussy. Slowly, he begins to toy with your clit, rubbing it in small, gentle steady circles. Not too fast to overwhelm you, but not too slow to where your libido falls. Your eyes roll into the back of your head, and you let out a contented sigh of absolute bliss.</p><p>Then, his other hand joins in.</p><p>He slowly, and steadily, pushes two of his fingers into your cunt, growling lustfully as he feels your tight velvet walls throb and contract around his invading fingers. </p><p>"You're soaked... and you're tight too. Such a good girl. All for me. A little faster, my love?"</p><p>You nod, eagerly.</p><p>He obliges, and rubs your clit a little faster, as he begins to finger you. He moves his hands in a scissor like motion, parting and spreading you open to prepare your wet cavern for his cock. Once he feels you're prepared enough, he removes his fingers and raises them to his mouth, promptly sucking on them to clean them of your juices. "Mmm..." He moans, enjoying the taste of your cunt and reveling in it for a moment. His other hand abandons your clit, and moves to your hip. Steadying you, he looks up into your eyes, wordlessly asking for consent. You want to roll your eyes and tell him to just fuck you already but you knew that wouldn't get you the results you wanted, so you just bite back the snark and nod.</p><p>He smiles, evilly, and promptly shoves his entire length into your pussy.</p><p>You groan in unison, and he trembles above you as your warm wet walls clench his cock in a vice-grip.</p><p><em>"Fuck." </em>He moans under his breath.</p><p>Alastor doesn't curse often, so when he does it's a major turn on for you... and he can tell, because you promptly tighten around him in retaliation for being so god damn sexy.</p><p>"Fuck!" He curses again, slightly louder this time. "Your pussy is like a clamp on my cock." Growling, he continues; "I can feel your walls stretching around me, trying to make room. I can even feel them throb against me, you know. Makes me wonder what would happen... if I did this?"</p><p>He forces his cock to throb, causing it to bounce up and press right into your sweet spot which in turn causes you to let out a shrilly, high-pitched moan.</p><p>"Ooooh, did I find it? I bet I did. Let's test that theory." He says, forcing himself to throb within you again while pairing it with a tiny thrust of his hips. The added pressure to your g-spot almost has you cumming instantly, but you hold on the best you can for your sanity's sake. However, to Alastor, your body is like his favorite book. He knows every passage, every page and he can tell your story from memory. He knows just how close that brought you, and just knowing that is the equivalent to dangling a piece of meat in front of a tiger; Kitty's gonna pounce. He takes a hold of both of your hips, and begins to thrust into you at a rough, but steady, even pace. His breath escapes him in little puffs of air. You're so loss in bliss, that all you're able to do is hold onto the metal bars of the bedframe and moan his name repeatedly like a prayer; a sinful, prayer of devoted debauchery.</p><p>Hearing his name coming from your sweet lips quickly sends him reeling into a lustful haze, and he picks up speed, setting an almost brutal pace as he slams his throbbing member in and out of you in quick, bursts of speed and force. He's fucking himself into you so hard that your breasts bounce with each thrust, and it has him captivated. But, it's not enough. He needs more.<em> More!</em></p><p>He takes your legs and tosses them onto his shoulders, and re-positions his hips before diving back into you and--</p><p>You <em>scream </em>his name at the top of your lungs.</p><p>Hearing your unfiltered cry of euphoria throws him so close to the edge. All he can think about is how fucking god damn good you feel, and how god damn tight you are and how god damn <em>lucky </em>he is that you're all his. His thrusts become faster, and faster, until he's a blubbering, moaning mess-- a cacophony of moans, whines, growls and whimpers of blissful, desperate pleasure. Seeing him come undone above you, hearing him curse and moan has the knot in your belly building at a rapid pace, and when you feel it suddenly clench, you know your orgasm is imminent.</p><p><em>"Oh! </em>Oh my sweet love, I- <em>Oh</em>, <em>ffffuuuuck</em> I- can't- hold on much longer!" You cry out to Alastor. "Alastor, <em>please </em>can I cum? Please? Please!"</p><p>He nods, and breathlessly moans out; "You can cum. Cum with me. <strong>Cum with me</strong>!"</p><p>You sob, drunk and intoxicated off pleasure. "Oh thank you! Oh thank you, OH I'm gonna-- oh FUCK!"</p><p>Your orgasms hit the both of you at the same time, and they hit you both like a mack truck. You didn't just get hit, you got ran-the-fuck-over. You attempt to help each other ride out your orgasms, gradually slowing the pace until you both are finally at a complete stop. Once he's completely emptied himself inside of you, he slowly pulls himself out with a groan, and flops down on the bed beside you. Then, he takes you in his arms, and holds you close to him as you both slowly come down from the highs of your orgasms.</p><p>"Did... Did I do alright?" You ask, shyly.</p><p>"You did wonderful as always, my dear." He replies, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of your head as he lightly scratches the back of your head with his claws.</p><p>You smile, and lay your head on his chest and listen to the sound of his strong, steady heartbeat until you eventually fall asleep, and as you lightly snore in his arms, all Alastor can think is;</p><p>
  <em>'I love you so, so much.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>♥</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>merde = shit.</p><p> </p><p>Hello, loves!</p><p>What did you think? Feel free to leave comments and/or kudos!<br/>They are, as always, very much appreciated.<br/>I especially like interacting with people via comments, so feel free to shoot me a message! :D</p><p>Love yo faces!<br/>-Mistress</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>